In recent years, many explosions happened to emulsion explosive production lines, which are related to the mechanical movement of the production equipment, therefore, it is of great significance to work on the development of the full-static emulsification and sensitization second-generation emulsion explosive production line, which replaces dynamic emulsification with static dispersion, replaces dynamic sensitization with static dispersion and removes the loading pump. In order to largely increase the intrinsic safety level and to reduce and even avoid explosion, replacing the backward traditional first-generation production line which has obvious potential safety hazards with the second-generation emulsion explosive production line is of great significance.